Devil's Bride
by Mayet
Summary: Hatake Kakashi is one hell of a fellow. Literally. Haruno Sakura is your average teenage girl. Almost. She's a goody-two-shoes and it's up to Kakashi to change that. But, is he corrupting her, or is she converting him?... I don't own Naruto!
1. Chapter 1

**_Devils Bride_**

**KakaSaku**

**Default Chapter**

Way past midnight they were making their way home. The streets were dimly lit, scratching noises flew to their ears, and the never ceasing sound of footsteps seemed to follow them. But that could be just the rain, heavily pouring down on the two girls, drenching their clothes. Making everything seem worse than it already was. She could hear her best friend slowly muttering curses the girl would've usually spat out at lightning-speed, but her drunken stupor would not allow the words to flow out of her any faster than they were. She wasn't too far off from the usage of cuss-words on the celestial gates herself, as more and more of the big, wet droplets soaked her to the bones, making her clothes heavier by the minute and chilling her skin. Apparently, the angels wanted to be especially clean come tomorrow, and were showering away an oceans worth of water to achieve this goal! Oh, what wouldn't she give to be at home right now!…

"Really, Forehead," her drunken friend interrupted her cursing to address her. "You need to get a life! You know, date some boys, have sex on a regular basis or at all drink some alcohol. Its make you loosen up, forehead. Trust me!"

She scoffed.

"Really? And who's going to drive you home after one of your girls' night out, when you're too drunk to even stand on your own, Ino-Pig?" she retorted, lifting the other girl a bit higher as if to emphasis her statement.

Silence stretched between them as neither spoke, one slowly taking into her jumbled mind what had been said and processing this new-found information, the other concentrating on dragging her insufferable friend towards her car. Normally, she called Ino a pig only to annoy the hell out of her. There wasn't any real malice behind that, just as Ino only called her 'Forehead' to tease her. However, she had found that, when drunk, the little nickname fit the girl quite well. She chanced a glance at her blonde friend, and noticed that an expression of realization was written all over the drunkards face, before turning into scowling determination.

Ino took a deep breath.

"Don't you ever dare to touch even so much as a drop of alcohol!" the blonde commanded.

She snorted.

"Yes, ma'am," she mocked back.

Not that she had any intention of touching that godforsaken poison. She couldn't stand even smelling that venom, let alone drink it herself. No, she would rather forever stay that weird girl that wasn't up-to-date than so much as take a sip of that infernal liquid. Watching Ino now was reason enough to abstain from it. And it was just one of her reasons, she thought as she opened the door to the passengers seat of her car. Thank god for wealthy parents, or she would've had to borrow her fathers!

Get into the car, Ino, she grunted into her friends ear gruffly, while helping the blonde to lower herself into the seat. Unfortunately, Ino slipped and fell head first into her car. The blonde girl started to giggle uncontrollably at the odd and not really funny situation. She sighed. This would be a long ride home, she thought as she helped her friend up, before fastening the belt, and closing the door. Sighing again, she turned and was about to move to the drivers side when something caught her eye.

The eighteen-year old took two seconds to analyze the situation, before she made a jump for it.

"Sakuraaaaaaaa!" Ino screamed.

33333333333333333333333

It was a normal day-or night, he wasn't sure as there was no sun around here-in hell; he had just finished his latest job in tormenting the poor souls wandering around in their domain, and was now sitting on a stalagmite about to indulge into his favorite pass-time. Leaning against the cave wall (there was a whole club area a few floors down, but they needed to keep up appearances for the tourists), he made himself comfortable, raking a calloused hand through his messy hair to push it out of the way, so that he could read in peace. Sighing, happy that his day was finally over, he was just cracking his very detailed, pornographic novel open, when a loud roar resounded from the walls almost made him fall from his seat.

Raising an eyebrow, he shrugged.

It was none of his business. If Jiraiya was in one hell of a mood, it probably had to do with Tsunade, and he really didn't need to get involved in the silent crusade those two were battling. Better leave them to their own devices. That way, there would be more time for his reading. However, his wish was not granted as he heard a puff of smoke down below him. Chancing a glance, he recognized one of his pals as the smoke cleared. The guy had shoulder-length brown hair, was chewing on a senbon all the time, and his name was Shiranui, Genma.

He sighed.

"You're wanted," Genma told him.

"Cant it wait?" he asked, as if he hadn't heard the feral growl that had almost caused him a headache.

"You know it can't," the brown-haired man answered with a wicked grin on his face.

He sighed again.

"Fine," he murmured lazily.

"Then lets go!" Genma said.

Both of them vanished into a cloud of smoke, reappearing in a much larger cave full of stalagmites and even some stalactites. It was divided into two halves by a great stream of lava that shimmered in red and golden light, as it leisurely wound its way through the stone. With one hand on a steadily crumbling stalagmite, a white-haired man was loudly fuming at something neither man knew. He exchanged a glance with Genma, who shrugged, while looking all too happy to only be the delivery boy. The senbon-chewing man winked at him, before hastily making his exit.

He turned towards the only other person.

"You called for me, Jiraiya?" he asked.

"A kitten!"

He raised an eyebrow in question.

"She risks her life to save a kitten! A kitten, Kakashi! Do you see why I can't allow this to go on?!" the other man yelled, his white hair bursting into flames that danced around his head.

"Uhm…why don't you start at the beginning?"

"Haruno, Sakura-your next job."

33333333333333333333333333333333333333

**_A/N: I know it's short, but I hope you liked it anyway. The following chapters will be longer. Please review!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Devil's Bride_**

**KakaSaku**

**Chapter 2**

The eighteen-year old took two seconds to analyze the situation, before she made a jump for it. She heard Ino scream her name as the girl lunged forwards. Her skin scraped over the rough asphalt, bruising it enough to make her bleed slightly. Her hands grabbed the small thing which had caught her attention, and with a second jump she flew out of the way of the sports car that came their way, landing face first in between the two bins on the other side of the street. She yelled after the drunken driver to give his license back, and that he was an idiot. Her only answer were a maniacal laugh, and an obscene gesture of his hand out of the window.

Sakura growled at him.

"Sakura!" Ino yelled from her position in the other girl's car. She was trying to stand up, and run over to her friend, but in her uncoordinated state she slipped and fell onto her butt with a loud thump. Sakura winced slightly, witnessing the fall reminding her of her own injuries. However, the girl quickly collected her wits. Standing up, one arm hugging her side, she pulled strands of her dirty, bubble-gum pink hair out of her face, before slowly walking over to help her friend up.

"Ino, you okay?"

"Yeah, but what about you?" the blonde asked, regaining a somewhat sober state at the shock. "What were you thinking, jumping infront of a car like that?! Do you enjoy scaring me like that?! You coulod've gotten yourself killed, Forehead!"

"It's alright. We're fine."

"NO, it's NOT alright! You- wait, what do you mean, we?" Ino asked her friend, suspiciously.

Sakura scratched the back of her neck sheepishly, sticking her tongue out in an attempt to look innocent, and pointed downwards to her arm. Ino's blue eyes followed her indication to find something small and dark desperately clawing onto her friend's arm. Bright yellow eyes were opened wide in shock, and for the first time the blonde girl heard the feeble mewl coming out of nowhere. She raised an eyebrow first at the small thing in her friend's arm, then at her friend herself.

"A cat? All this… for a straying cat?"

"A _kitten_," Sakura protested. "And I couldn't just let it be run over by that drunkyard, now could I?"

"Sakura," Ino said in a tone so exasperated that said girl took a step away from her friend. "It's a cat. You could've died…and for what: A cat-"

"_Kitten_."

"Fine, for a kitten. And you wonder why people think that you're a goody-two-shoes-"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Like hell you aren't, Sakura, and you know it!" Ino growled at her.

"Am NOT," the other girl huffed.

"Are we talking about the same you?" Ino asked, exhausted. "The you that cries when she sees pinguin babies die on T.V. ?"

"…There was just something in my eye," Sakura told her, scrunching up her nose in distaste at being called a cry-baby.

Ino sighed.

"Sakura, you're the nicest person I know- and in this case, that's a reprimand!" the blonde emphasized. "You could at least enter some of the bars with me, instead of waiting at home until I call you to pick me up. No, let me finish! Just come with me, and enjoy yourself. Live a little, find yourself a boy-"

"Ino!" the pink-haired girl screeched.

"Look, Sakura, I'm not telling you to have sex with the first guy you bump into… but dating a bit won't kill you. Just allow yourself to cut loose once in a while. Let go and have fun with me and the other girls. If Hinata can, so can you!"

"…I don't know, Ino… I… I just…"

"No one is going to force you to drink alcohol. They have soda and such things like cordials and virgin drinks-"

Sakura huffed, glaring at her blonde friend.

"Just because I didn't have sex yet, doesn't mean-"

"Virgin drinks are cocktails without alcohol," Ino deadpanned, crossing her arms over her chest. The blonde could sometimes be nothing short of shocked at her best friend's naivety, especially since she herself usually told Sakura everything she needed to know and more about the life of a 'normal' eighteen-year old teenager. Narrowing her eyes at her sheepish friend, who looked like a deer caught in the headlights at this very moment, she just shook her head and raised her arms towards the heavens in defeat. "I give up! It's impossibe! Impossible to make you enjoy your 'youth' as Lee would put it. Here I just want to make you an offer to taste the life of a normal college student, and there you go second-guessing everything I say. Some friend I must have been for you to doubt me so…"

The blonde put the cream on the crop by sniffing a little, faking to be hurt by her friend's behaviour. She had known Sakura since they were very little, and knew all of the pink-haired girl's buttons to push when you wanted her to agree with you. Or to cave in with your wishes. Ino had made it her goal for the first semester they both studied medicine to introduce her innocent friend to the dark world of bar-hopping and dirty dancing. And maybe find her a boyfriend as well.

She sniffed again, turning away from Sakura to rub away her non-existent tears.

Just adding a little drama here!

"Oh, Ino, I'm so sorry," Sakura murmured.

And it worked every time.

"I didn't mean to… Of course, I trust you…"

Sakura was just too credulous.

"And… if it really means that much to you…"

Ino sniffed once more.

Just push her a little more…

"…I'll come with you next time, and try it out. Okay? One try, alright?"

"You… sniff… would really… sniff sniff… do that?" the blonde asked, turning away a bit more to hide her smug smirk.

"Yes."

"Promise?" Ino sniffed.

"Promise," Sakura answered, smiling gently at her friend.

Suddenly, Ino turned around, a bright grin on her face, and Sakura knew she had fallen for the cry-baby tactic again. Cursing herself and her kindness under her breath, she glared at her blonde friend. Ino just laughed, dancing around, forgetting she was still technically drunk, and slipping yet again in her high heels, falling onto her rear end once more.

"Serves you right, Ino," Sakura huffed at the blonde with a small ounce of glee. "You tricked me."

"Ah, ah," Ino chirped happily, making a no-no motion with her forefinger. "No taking it back now. You're coming with me, next Friday. The others will be there as well."

Sakura grunted.

333333333333333333333333333333333

( Hell; some time prior )

"Haruno Sakura… your next job."

Kakashi raised his eyebrow at the older man.

"My next job?" he deadpanned.

"Yes. We have to put an end to this. Risking her life for kittens, dammit!" Jiraya muttered, starting to rant about all the good deeds the human female had done, and all the dirty deeds she had abstinated from. "She hasn't even tried to smoke a cigarette even once, she doesn't take any drugs, she has never even had a sip of alcohol, even though she's legal to do so by now. The girl hasn't had sex yet, and never went beyond a couple of kisses before. Dammit, she doesn't even go to a bar! She is unbearably… good!"

The last word was spat out in a voice that conveyed the white-haired man's disgust. Kakashi stood there, impassive as ever, though he did realize the implications of these news. Usually, goody-two-shoes had at least some sort of dark experience to work with, to lure them onto forbidden ground again. This girl, though, seemed to have no flaws whatsoever, which, in Kakashi's opinion, just meant that no one had found them yet. Now, Jiraya made it his job to do so, and then corrupt the young human from there on.

"It will be difficult, which is why I'm sending you! You're an expert in these things. You have to bring out the brat's dark side, and make her enjoy it. So much that she won't ever want to turn towards the light again," he was told grimly.

"How much time do I have?" Kakashi asked, not even arguing with his assignement, knowing it would be futile.

"No time limit. You'll stay there as long as it takes to put her on our guest list for the future. This is too important to give you a deadline," Jiraya announced.

To say Kakashi was stunned, would've been the understatement of the century. The white-haired man had to be really, really pissed off to be so… generous. Usually, he didn't gave more than a year to fulfill the mission to his wishes, and if someone didn't make it, he gave out severe punishment. Not that Kakashi had ever had that problem. He wasn't an elite for nothing!

"Even if it takes you her whole, miserable, mortal life, you will taint her enough to turn her pure, white soul an ugly shade of muddy grey at least. I expect nothing less than perfection from you, Kakashi," his superior barked at him.

The younger man nodded.

"I'll do my worst," he told him.

"Good. Now go. Into the human world."

Kakashi nodded once more, before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. He had to pack up a few things, hypnothize a few mortals to arrange his stay, and then formulate a plan. If this girl was as good as Jiraya had insinuated, his usual ways wouldn't work. He was confident enough that he could find something that she wanted, craved so much she'd pay a devil her soul in order to get it, but it might need a long dig into her heart and mind to find out what it is. In order to do so, he would need to approach her, get to know her. Make her trust him, and confide in him, because she had to give the information to him freely. That was one of the rules.

Yes rules.

Whoever said that hell had no boundaries was a moron!

Thinking of it, he was probably in here somewhere…

As he walked around his apartment, he put on the T.V. – sometimes even humans invented something useful. This wasn't a normal human T.V., though. Sure, you could watch soap operas, and action movies on it as well, but first and foremost it was every devil's device to spy on the human world. Pushing a special purple button on his remote control, the image on the screen changed from a couple in heat to a blonde and a pink-haired girl arguing. Kakashi stopped his packing to listen to the bickering friends.

Which one was this Haruno Sakura?

"…_There was just something in my eye," the pink-haired one said._

_The blonde sighed. Then she opened her mouth to reply._

"_Chchrm, you're the… chchrm… person I… chchrm- and in this case, that's a reprimand!" _

"Ah, dammit!" Kakashi swore, before moving over to give his T.V. a sound slap. Sometimes, the reception with these things were just horrible. The two girls bickered some more, but Kakashi barely understood a word due to the interferences. A second slap fortunately removed the disturbance, so that he could continue to listen in on the girls' conversation. Raking a hand through his messy silver hair, he sat down on the couch as he watched.

"I didn't mean to… Of course, I trust you…And… if it really means that much to you…"

_The blonde sniffed. _Kakashi knew it was fake.

"…_I'll come with you next time, and try it out. Okay? One try, alright?"_

"_You… sniff… would really… sniff sniff… do that?" the blonde asked, turning away a bit more to hide her smug smirk._

"_Yes."_

"_Promise?"_ _she sniffed again._

"_Promise,"_ _the pink-haired one answered, smiling gently at her friend._

_That's when the blonde turned around, grinning from ear to ear. She started to dance, but slipped and fell onto her posterior._ Kakashi laughed at that.

"_Serves you right, Ino," the pink haired one- _she must be Sakura_- huffed at the blonde with a small ounce of glee. "You tricked me."_

"Ah, ah," Ino chirped happily, making a no-no motion with her forefinger. "No taking it back now. You're coming with me, next Friday. The others will be there as well."

_Sakura grunted._

Kakashi smirked. That was his target.

'_It will be fun to corrupt her. I always enjoy a good challenge,'_ he thought as he continued to watch his new assignment drive her friend home. _'And it seems as if I have an unknowing ally in her dear friend Ino…'_

333333333333333333333333

When Sakura finally came back home, she was exhaussted, but awake. She had grown accostomed to pick Ino up, whenever the blonde needed a ride home. Even before she had her license. At that time, it had been her duty to make sure Ino would hop off at the right bus stop. This meant, since Sakura had no intention of walking home in the dark alone- the ride to the club was bad anough, thank you- that she would either sleep at Ino's, or take the blonde back home with her.

Throwing her key onto her bed, so that they wouldn't make to much noise, the young woman made her way to the bathroom. Switching on the lights, she winced the brightness pierced her eyes. Sakura giggled slightly at her sensitive state, even though she hadn't drunken any alcohol. Shaking her head, she walked over to look into the mirrow, resting some of her weight on the sinker. She picked up her comb, and was about to brush her hair, when realization set in. She had forgotten the kitten in her car! Immediately, she retook her keys from the bed and rushed out of the house. Sheepishly scratching her chin, the young woman opened the door and carried the little thing into her parent's house.

"Sorry, little one! I had completely forgotten about you," she apologized silently, carressing the small creature behind the ear. Walking into the kitchen, she fed the cat some raw chicken her mother had wanted to cook tomorrow. Once the black kitten was finished with it's meal, it yawned tiredly and curled into a ball.

Sakura smiled and went to make herself ready for bed. She would be sleeping in, no doubt about that. Unfortunately, the next day was Thursday, so she would miss out on some important lessons. Arriving back at the bathroom mirrow, she brushed most of the dirt out of her hair, and tended to her scrapes. Giving herself a final onceover she threw on her nightgown. Ino had once told her that she was pretty in her own way, the 'cute' kind of way, though she had sworn to deny her every word should Sakura ever mention that to even a single soul! Sakura didn't see what Ino claimed to have seen, however. All she saw was a short girl with plain green eyes. Not to mention, shoulder-length, bubble-gum pink hair that made her look like a small child.

"And I have the breast of a child," the girl chuckled darkly, scoffing at herself slightly.

She shook her head at her own vanity. She wasn't usually the kind of girl to obsess over these things, not even when she had her first crush. It had been a boy of her class, who had been nothing short of rude to her, and for some reason that had attracted her even more. Sure, she had made sure to look presentable for him, but every person should care not to have grains of rice in their hair, right? In any case, she had long gotten over that silly infatuation- his name was Sasuke- and now they were even friends.

When a yawn escaped her lips, Sakura decided to quit her musing for tonight, and just go to bed.

**_End of chapter 2!_**

**_A/N: Well, this is the second chapter. I hope you enjoyed it- and didn't I promise they would get longer?! ;)  
Please leave a review, and tell me what you think!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Devil's Bride_**

**KakaSaku**

**Chapter 3**

The next morning- Sunday morning- Sakura awoke with a start. Outside her open window, the birds chirped their songs lively as they greeted the new day. But even the bright sunlight leaking through her curtains could not chase away the foreboding feeling that had somehow settled in her stomach during her dream. She did not remember what the dream had been about, only that it had been dark and dangerous and… alluring? The pink-haired girl sat up straight on her bed by now, looking around her room as if she had hopes of finding some clues about her dream's content, but her cream-coloured bedroom (she had enough pink in her hair, thank you very much) did not reveal a single thing.

Still, she could not shake the feeling that there was something off around her.

Shivering a bit, though not from the cold, Sakura quickly got off the bed. She walked over into the attached bathroom to brush her teeth, while the bath tube filled with almost scorching hot water. Just as she liked it. A sidelong glance at the watch told her that she had woken up early, so that she had more than enough time for her bath, too, before she needed to meet with her friends for their picnic. She could even get back into bed for a while to doze away the last vestiges of sleepiness, but she knew better than to try. The dream, whatever it had been about, had set her off so much that there was just no way for her to find any sort of peace in her bed.

For some reason as she slid off her clothes to get into the tube, she felt strangely violated. As if someone was spying on her, watching her get naked. Yet, when she turned around on instinct, there was no one there. Just like in the movies. But when she turned away again, the presence was still there, just lurking behind her. Close, so close she could almost feel it on her skin, and maybe she could, because there were goose-bumps building on her bare back. Sakura shivered again. Quickly making her way into the bath tube, the pink-haired girl told herself over and over again that she was imagining things, that there was no one there, that she was alone and that it was absolutely impossible that anyone could come so close to her without her seeing that person. Shaking her head at her own silly thoughts, Sakura sank into the tube, allowing the hot water to relieve all the tension in her body until her mind was floating between the clouds in the heavens.

Then she felt it again.

Goosebumps building on her skin, even below the heated surface. A tickle in the back of her neck as if someone was blowing his breath against her skin to entice her, arouse her. Sakura shivered once more, her lipds opened as if to moan, before it set in her mind how silly that was. There was nothing there. Just like last time. If she turned around, she would see nothing, so it was probably just a breeze from an open window somewherwe in the house. Yes, that was it.

"Just a breeze. It's just a breeze," Sakura calmed herself. "All I need is to turn around and look. There will be nothing there, because there is nothing there."

As she spoke to herself, the young woman shifted slightly in the bath tube, so that she could look behind her back more comfortably. As she turned, a small shriek escaped her lips, and she jumped to her feet. A second shriek could be heard as the water rose and flew over the brink of the tube, flooding the bathroom. Sakura quickly grabbed a towel to dry herself, while her heart beat at ninety miles per hour and refused to come down. An indignant hiss could be her from the marble floor of her bathroom. The pink-haired student quickly picked the black kitten up, and grabbed another towel to dry it off.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, but you really scared me. I had… I hadn't expected you to… sit … on the brink of… oh, nevermind!" Sakura laughed at her own stupidity.

Of course it was the cat! Who else could it be? She had completely forgotten about the tiny creature, that apparently had followed her into her bathroom. That explained, why she hadn't seen anyone when she turned around the first time. She hadn't thought about looking at the floor! It also explained the tickle of breath on her neck, seeing as the kitten had stood right behind her on the edge of the bath tube.

"Thank god, it was you!" Sakura exclaimed, her voice full of relief, which was greeted with a questioning mewl.

It didn't unfortunately explain the dream, the goosebumps on her back, and why she had thought that she had seen a red eye floating in midair behind her only seconds before she had started screaming…

"Sakura? Are you alright? We heard you scream," came her mother's worried voice from below.

"Yes, I'm fine, mom. I just… dozed off in the tube and had a bad dream…" she finished weakly.

"Are you sure you're alright, sweetheart?"

"Yes, I'm just great. Really. I just didn't get much sleep last night. You know how Ino is," Sakura answered as she stepped out into her bedroom and walked over to her cupboard.

Her mother seemed happy with that explaination, or completely unhappy, depending on how you saw it. She immediately launched into a rant on how irresponsible Sakura's best friend was, and that the blonde shouldn't drag her daughter into the affair every single time, after all she had parents of her own-

"Ecetera, ecetera, ecetera…" Sakura mumbled on, shaking her head. As if Ino would ever change! And it was not like she minded- too much. Sure, it was annoying to always have to pick up a wasted blonde, but Ino was her best friend and she would do it, if only to make sure that the girl didn't get raped or something. Besides, if she weren't such a 'prude' as Ino liked to put it, she'd be right beside Ino, staggering down the street at ungodly hours. Shaking her head again, she slid the red tanktop over her head, before slipping into her knee-length black skirt. Putting her sandals on and grabbing her purse, she left a still slightly humid kitten in the care of her flabbergastered parents and went off. On her way out the door, Sakura quickly grabbed the food she had prepared yesterday, while waiting for Ino to call her, and flew out the door.

333333333333333333333

(15 minutes later)

When she arrived at the park, she noticed that the others were already there. There whole group, just laying out the blankets and unpacking the food. Raising an eyebrow she wondered if she had misread the watch. They weren't due to meet for another hour or so, and yet everyone was already there. Something which she immediately acknowledged when one black-haired boy with a bowl-cut and fuzzy brows, wearing a green leotard ran up to her to grab her hand and kiss her knuckles in greeting.

'Help,' Sakura thought.

"Greetings, my youthful Blossom!" the boy shouted so loud some of the passersby turned towards them and chuckled.

Sakura hid her face in her free hand, flushing bright red from embarrassment, but the boy- Lee- seemed not to notice as he continued his rant about how 'youthful' and 'pretty' she, the 'young Blossom of Konoha', was. The pink-haired girl chanced a quick look between her fingers over at her friends, who were rolling in the grass with laughter- mostly the blondes, one being Ino, the other her best friend Naruto. Even the usually emotionless Sasuke, and an equally stoic Neji smirked at her predicament. She mouthed them her very first thought upon seeing the Green Beast, and finally, finally one of her so-called friends had mercy with her.

"Come on, Lee. We came here to picknick, so let's get on with it," a girl who wore her brown hair in two identical buns dragged the boy away from Sakura. She wore a chinese style shirt and a pair of loose pants.

"Hello, Tenten," the pink-haired girl greeted her friend, while conveying 'Thank you, thank you, thank you' along with it.

"Hi, Sakura," the girl greeted her back, winking at her as if to say 'no problem, but you owe me'.

Sakura smiled.

"Hey guys," she cheered as she ran over to hug the others, though their favorite lazy genius Shikamaru, wouldn't stand up to get his hug and Choji was almost too busy eating his chips. In the end, Sakura just sat down on one of the blankets beside Neji's cousin Hinata, who helped her unpack the food she brought. "So, how was your weekend till now, everyone?"

"Oh, well, I was at this bar yesterday and…"

"I know your weekend schedule, Ino, I was there if you remember."

"Yeah, but the others don't," the blonde protested.

"And we don't want to know, either," a boy in a leather jacket, Kiba, told her, making everyone laugh. Only Ino huffed indignantly. "As for me, I was out with my sister, training Akamaru."

At this, the giant white bundle of fur behind him started to move, raising it's head and barking loudly. Sakura giggled and leaned forward to scratch the dogs head, only to be slightly growled at.

"Oi, Akamaru!" Kiba admonished his dog. "What was that for?"

"It's okay," Sakura suddenly said. "It's probably because I smell like cat."

"Like cat?" the others asked.

"Yeah, she saved a cat yesterday night-"

"More like this early morning considering how long you stayed at the bar," Sakura muttered, earning her a chuckle from her friends.

"ANYWAY, I thought I'd die of a heartattack, when Miss Pink here decided to jumped infront of a car. I thought she'd finally lost it-"

"OI, what's that supposed to mean?!" the other girl protested, but Ino ignored her.

"And then she comes back, with a black kitten in her arms- and I so wanted to slap some sense into her! I mean a kitten?!"

"I could hardly let it die!"

"Oh, hush you!"

"Still, Sakura-chan," Hinata spoke up hesitantly for the first time. "That was very heroic of you."

"Thanks, Hinata. At least someone who knows how to appreciate a good deed." Sakura nodded for emphasis.

Ino rolled her eyes.

"Oh, I know how to appreciate a good deed, alright, and if you had saved a kid I'd be the first to applaude you. But, come on, a kitten? A freaking kitten?"

"Whatever," Sakura grumbled. "What about the rest of you?"

Time flew by as everyone gave their responses, which ranged from short as in one-word-answers ( Neji, Sasuke, and Shino said 'Training') to long lectures about different hairproducts that got them all shiny (Lee). Sandwiches and soda was passed around, and even a beer or two- courtesy of Ino- as conversations went on, people sitting down in little groups that changed once in a while. After talking and laughing with her friends for a few hours, Sakura had almost forgotten her unpleasant feeling of the morning, until she ended up beside Hinata again, who seemed to be strangely off herself.

"What's wrong, Hinata?" the pink-haired girl asked, concerned.

"I don't know," the pale-eyed girl stuttered a bit. "It's just… something is off."

Now, someone who didn't know the Hyuuga Family might have laughed about it and called her silly for worrying over nothing, but in Konoha it was vastly acknowledged that Hinata's kin had some kind of empathy for the otherworld. Their pearl-white eyes, which were seemingly blind, saw so much more than other people could imagine. So, if Hinata Hyuuga said that something was off, then it probably was. Sakura took a quick glance at Neji, and saw him to be similarily unsettled, only that he was better at hiding it. Still, Hinata's cousin was dragging his lavender eyes over the landscape just as much as the blue-haired girl beside Sakura. None of the other seemed to have noticed the Hyuugas' discomfort, though. Sakura bit her lip in anticipation.

"I… I had a strange dream tonight," she admitted to Hinata's surprise. "I can't remember what it was about, but… it… gave me the creeps. Even when I just think about it now, it still… And then, when I was in the bathroom. I felt as if someone was watching me, but when I turned around… there was no one there. I… felt a tickle of breath on my neck, then… and I… I saw a red eye… for a moment, then it was gone… But maybe I just dosed off…"

"No," Hinata assured her, her stutter gone for but a second until she continued. "It was real, I'm sure. I can feel it now… A presence, something luscious and dark… like black silk… It chills me to the bone. You have to be careful, Sakura."

"Why me?"

"Because it was in your bathroom this morning, so it's obviously after you," Neji's smooth voice told her. When had he walked over?

"What do you see?" Sakura wanted to know.

"Nothing, but a flicker in the air as if of heat," the brown-haired boy answered.

"But it's black and silver," Hinata added shakingly, pointing at a row of trees to their left. "Right there, in the shade of the trees. You should be care-"

"Oi! Sakura-chan? Aren't you supposed to go to that charity-something?" Naruto yelled over as he bounced to his feet, interrupting the pale-eyed girl, who blushed furiously. "Come on, I'll walk you there!"

"Uhm… No thanks, Naruto. It isn't that far. I can make it on my own," Sakura answered, and the boy's face fell. "But you could walk Hinata home. Neji will probably go training now, anyway."

Said Hyuuga shot her a death glare that said clearly 'over my dead body'.

"Anyway, bye guys!"

"Bye!"

333333333333333333333333333333

( 45 minutes later)

Sakura was in the middle of giving another homeless person a scoop of heated soup. She liked doing that. Liked helping out at the local hospital when they gave out warm meals for the people without shelter once in a week. Sarutobi-sama, the Hokage of Konoha, was a very generous person and had iniciated this whole thing. Ever since she had heard about it during her first lecture of medicine, she had come here every Sunday to help. By now, everyone here knew the crazy girl with the bright pink hair and she knew most of the people here as well. She enjoyed talking to everyone while she cleaned the tables after everyone had gotten their foot (by which time some of them would've already finished).

Anyway, she had been in the middle of giving another homeless person a scoop of heated soup, when she noticed something strange about the man. For once, she had never seen him there before, but that didn't necessarily mean anything. Then again, he did wear a long, thick scarf around his face and neck, though it was pretty warm out there., though the night could still be chilly.

But the thing that really worried her was the flash of red underneath his hoodie just were his left eye was supposed to be…

**End of chapter 3!**

**A/N: Things are getting mysterious. Well, a bit. I hope you liked the chapter, and please leave a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Devil's Bride**

**KakaSaku**

**Warning: unbeta-ed!** Unfortunately, J'ercris is no longer able to beta the chapter. If someone else would like to, I'd be grateful.

**Chapter 4**

He knew it had been too much too son when he decided to watch her closely as she bathed. Especially with an animal around. The little buggers seemed to be more sensitive about his kind than most human beings, although each of them had a sixth sense too. Everyone would feel on the edge when followed by a devil, at least for the first few days until he or she got used to the presence. Someone as jaded as him should've known better than to act so prematurely. He couldn't help it, though. He was a lecherous old man, after all. Not that he held any interest in the pink-haired child outside of his mission to taint her, but obviously he couldn't pass up an occasion to indulge his perverted nature like that. Of course not. Not to mention that it could mean letting valuable information slip away unnoticed- like the scent of her favourite shampoo or something!

Still, he should've known better.

As he should've known better than to stand so close to two members of the Hyuuga Clan. That family was known for it's perceptiveness of supernatural beings even in the darkest recesses of heaven and hell. Their pale eyes couldn't see him clearly, but that was necessary for them to be wary either. They just had to notice his aura to know that something was very wrong, and that their friend could possibly be in danger. Which in turn meant that they'd warn Pinkie, and she'd be far more on the edge. Therefore, he had to come up with new, inspired tactics to lure Haruno Sakura into his trap.

Kakashi sighed.

Things had just gotten way more complicated. It seemed as if she had noticed something about him, too, for as she cleaned the table and spoke to the rest of the homeless guests in the mess hall, she avoided his table like the plague. She kept sending him glances, the distinct hope that he'd gone away glittering in her emerald eyes. She wouldn't come over to talk to him, he was sure of it. Another good plan ruined, because he'd made a silly mistake. Could you blame him, though? He'd rather be down in the sticky, smoky depths of hell, reading his beloved book than being stuck here on the surface, until some saint child decided to try out a sin or two.

It was like trying to tempt Rin all over!

A low growl emmitted from the silver-haired man's throat as he remembered that affair. Rin had been much like Sakura, a simple human girl- maybe not as wealthy- and kind of an angel in training. Although she didn't know that- just like Sakura didn't know that she was being observed up close from heaven. Which caught hell's attention in both cases. He'd been sent out to make Rin fall for "the dark side". Kakashi almost snorted at the thought. So, he'd pretended to be human, pretended to be her friend, and her boyfriend's friend. His name was Obito. The two of them couldn't get along for a minute. It was as if Obito knew something, but he never told, his faith in his girlfriend absolute. But Kakashi could see how Rin was slowly turning towards him, his mission getting closer and closer to completion.

And then, everything went wrong!

Shaking his head to clear the thoughts away, he stepped out the door, deciding that there was no point in sticking around any longer. He wouldn't get much work done today. The Copy Nin decided to hang back for a while, watching from a safe distance where neither the Hyuuga nor the girl in question herself could suspect of his presence. At least until Friday. Then he would start his tactics. His plan was simple. He wouldn't bother becoming her friend like he did with Rin. Instead he would show her his alluring side, and how powerful desires could be.

Lust always had been his favourite sin…

3333333333333333333333333333333

She let out a breath Sakura didn't know she had been holding as she watched the stranger walk towards the door. The pink-haired girl wasn't sure what had ticked her off, because she couldn't really have seen a red eye, could she? No, of course she couldn't have. No one had red eyes. Still, that man felt like trouble, and considering what Hinata and Neji had told her mere hours before, she was not ready to take the risk. She watched the man out of the corner of her eye as she worked swiftly on the tables. He hadn't eaten much. Actually, it looked like he had completely ignored the soup, in favour of just staring at thin air while contemplating who knows what.

Sakura could feel a shiver run down her body as she thought about the red eye she had seen that very morning, and the dark aura the Hyuuga cousins had told her about. Even they couldn't quite make out what was hiding behind the foggy presence near their picnic spot, which only meant more trouble for her. She remembered Neji's steely gaze as he held her back another few seconds before she ran off to help out at this place.

"Whatever it is, it wants you! And whatever it wants you for, it's not good!", he'd warned her in a decisive whisper.

All she could do, was nod.

Then she ran off.

Now, cleaning the table she had left unattended for the whole afternoon, she felt a different shiver creep up her arm, making goos bumps appear on her skin. It was like a light tickle caressing over her skin.

'_As if someone were kissing up my arm,'_ Sakura thought, then blushed at the idea of it. _'Where did that come from?'_

"Sakura," one of the other assistants called out to her.

"Y-yeah?" she practically yelled back, unsure of her voice, and still blushing.

The other woman gave her a strange look, frowning a bit at how loud she was. The pink-haired girl mumbled an apology.

"You can go now. It's getting late. You should get home or your parents will worry."

"Umm… yeah, okay. Bye."

With a wave of her hand the young student bursted through the door into the cooling air of the evening. Filling her lungs with long gulps of fresh air as if she'd been suffocating inside, she made a hasty pace towards home. She didn't know what it was, but somehow she deduced that it had something to do with the stranger and the tingling feeling that wouldn't leave her arm. She was grateful for the cool breeze, since she could blame her rosy cheeks on it. And yet it seemed to her as if everyone was watching her, turning their heads after her when she passed them. She couldn't help but think that it was her arms fault. It was as if something about her had changed, though she looked the same, and everyone noticed it, too. As if it had suddenly become public knowledge that she had some strange and dangerous disease.

She felt left out.

3333333333333333333333333333333

The week of study came and went in a blink it seemed as the much dreaded evening out with Ino closed in on her. Luckily there had been no other strange events, although people still seemed edgy around her. Especially Hinata and Neji, though the latter was better at hiding it. Glancing at her, Hinata had once mentioned that her arms looked different. She had taken a look, but noticed nothing out of the normal. The shy girl had shaken her head, telling her she couldn't possibly see it, because it was a spiritual change.

"It's like a darker mist is trying to drown out your light," she'd said, but was unable to explain what she meant by that.

Sakura had given up on asking her, because it would throw the poor girl into a stuttering fit. She then decided to corner Neji, who'd just shrugged and 'hn-ed' in a not very helpful way, before warning her once more to be careful. The tingling had disappeared almost completely, albeit it sometimes still flared up to it's original strength. Oddly enough, that was when Hinata was most uncomfortable around her, and Sakura suspected that they weren't alone in those situations.

It barely mattered, though, when Ino dragged her out of her room.

"Come on, Forehead, you promised."

"You tricked me, and I don't want to go. You can't force me!", the pink-haired girl protested.

"Yes, I can, " Ino argued, sitting her into her own car- the Pig- and climbing in on the other side. "To Hinata's, now."

Sakura growled, but collected first Hinata, then Tenten and Temari, anyway. All of whom were wearing mini-skirts- well, except for shy, little Hinata, of course. After parking the car a few streets down from where the club was, Sakura reluctantly let herself get dragged to the front door. The guard there eyed her rather suspiciously, not having seen her there, and asked for her ID.

"She's with me," Ino told him, before Sakura could do so much as to open her mouth.

The guy suddenly seemed much friendlier.

"Pig," Sakura muttered.

"Forehead," the blonde replied, pulling her into the building.

Sakura didn't know what hit her. The music was loud enough to blast your eardrums into a thousand pieces, the scent of bheer and sweet and sex hung heavily in the air, and they couldn't make a step without bumping into someone as Ino led them to a booth nearest to the bar. She couldn't be sure of it, but Sakura thought she felt a few groping hands now and then, using the inevitable closeness to their advantage. The pink-haired girl couldn't decide wether to be disgusted or amazed by the whole thing.

"Okay everyone, sit down. Sakura is getting our drinks!" Ino announced as they reached the booth.

Emerald eyes shot her a glare cold enough to freeze hell, but Ino simply waved her over to the bar with their orders. Grunting, and mumbling curses at the blonde under her breath, Sakura made her way over, by some miracle catching the barkeeper's eye- pink hair, anyone?! She told him quickly what her friends wanted to drink, and ordered a glass of water for herself. The man looked a bit disappointed, and siggested some of his cocktails, but she just waved him off.

"Designated driver, huh?" came a baritone voice from her right side.

Only now did the young woman notice that she'd sat down beside someone as she waited for the drink. She looked over and gasped. On the stool beside her sat a tall man with messy silver hair. He was smiling down at her, although you could only see that because his single eye crinkled as he did so, since he hid his face underneath a skin-tight black mask. The other eye was covered with an eye-patch, and Sakura wondered how he had lost it. Ther mask was attached to his shirt, she noticed, as her eyes seemed to travel down his neck and his toned arm automatically.

Only when she heard him chuckle, did she catch herself staring, and blushed.

"Sorry," she murmured.

"It's alright. I get that a lot. You didn't answer my question."

"Huh?… Oh, yeah." Her blush turned crimson.

"Thought so. So, when you took your drinks back to your friends, how about a dance."

"I don't even know you," she protested, but smiled.

"So? That's the whole point of a club, isn't it? To get to know people. Besides, you did stare at me. That was rude, but I'll forgive you… after a dance?" he asked, eye crinkling again in amusement.

Sakura bit her lip.

What was she supposed to do?

**End of chapter 4!**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long, but I was out of town for over a month, and I have a homework to do, so I don't know when I'll be updating again. Again, I'm sorry.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Devil's Bride**

**KakaSaku**

**Chapter 5**

"I don't even know you," she protested, but smiled.

"So? That's the whole point of a club, isn't it? To get to know people. Besides, you did stare at me. That was rude, but I'll forgive you… after a dance?" he asked, eye crinkling again in amusement.

Sakura bit her lip.

What was she supposed to do?

"…I have to take these drinks over to my friends."

"But afterwards you're coming back to dance with me?" the stranger insisted, chuckling.

"I…uhm…can't dance… I mean I can dance, but not like that," Sakura retorted, pointing at the dozens of couples rocking, shifting, grinding on the dance floor, barely illuminated by the purple shine of the lights.

"I'll teach you," the man offered gently.

Sakura smiled again, grabbed her drinks, and made a run for it. Pressing through the crowds, balancing the glasses on her hands (two really weren't enough on a night like this- and why the hell had she allowed Ino-Pig to persuade her into coming with them?!), she rushed to the table her friends were sitting at. The pink-haired girl wasn't very surprised to find her blonde friend glaring at her, drumming her fingernails on the wooden surface of the table. Ino snapped at her, the moment she came into earshot.

"Where have you been that it took you so long? To hell and back?"

Out of the corner of her eye, Sakura could see Hinata flinch, wether at Ino's tone or her choice of words, she wasn't sure. Knowing Hinata's gentle nature, it might as well be both. The pale-eyed girl gave Sakura a significant look at that notion, before helping her set the drinks down. Meanwhile, Ino was still glaring daggers at the young student when everyone else had already said their thanks, and taken a gulp- as if they had been dying of thirst. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Sakura?!" Ino snarled to get her attention.

"Yes, Ino, I'm sorry. Terribly sorry. To my defence, I was asked to dance." Sakura gasped as she realized what she had just said- and to Ino, no less.

The blonde smirked.

"So," she said. "You were asked to dance, huh?"

"Uhm…"

"Probably by some goody-two-shoes, nice kind of guy," Tenten muttered.

"Uhm…"

"Blonde hair, the most wonderful brown, puppy-dog eyes, and the kindest smile in history…"

"Uhm…" Sakura made another incoherrent noise as she tried to tell them how utterly wrong they were.

"Dark and handsome, hair like starlight, and mysterious as the moon," Hinata told them, sipping at her drink. Everyone turned to her, a surprised or hysteric "What?!" cascading from their lips. None was more surprised than Sakura herself, who immediately ventured to ask how the blue-haired girl knew all of this. A small smile gracing her rosy lips, the Hyuuga-Heiress shrugged. "I'm not blind. Be careful, though. The mysterious type is always the most _dangerous_ kind of man."

Ino scoffed.

"Nonsense. You listen to me, Forehead. You go get him, have a bit of a dance, and enjoy yourself."

"For once, and I can't believe I'm saying this," Temari spoke up, "I agree with blondie here. Go get your man!"

All Sakura did, was blush bright red at that comment, which in turn made all the girl laugh out loud at her silly face. Well, all the girl except Hinata. She remained very silent, even by her own standards, but then again, maybe she just didn't have anything to say. Her words worried the pink-haired girl slightly. The way she had pronounced the word 'dangerous', the fact that she had chosen that word instead of another, and the formerly unknown steele in her lavender gaze, made the young medicine student shiver.

And not in the good way.

Maybe she shouldn't go back over there, shouldn't see him again. He seemed to have some strange power over her. She had run from him, because she could feel herself rapidly giving in to his request for a dance. It was strange, the influence he had on her otherwisely logic mind, especially considering that she'd barely even known him. Maybe she should stay clear of that strange, enticing man. Maybe she should just sit down at the table again, share a laugh with her friends, and forget all about that man, waiting for her at the bar.

Sakura had almost made up her mind, when Ino took the initiative. Grabbing her pink-headed friend by the shoulders, she turned her away from the booth and gave her a good shove for the bar. The young woman stumbled through ( and sometimes into) the crowd once more, until she reached her destination. She had almost hoped that he would have given up on her coming back, but it seemed that he had faithfully waited for Sakura's return, since he caught her before she could fall over her own feet. Lifting her up again, he brought his mouth in position right beside her ear.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'…" he murmured, voice low and husky, and Sakura fell prey to a very different kind of shiver than before. Without another word, the silver-haired man took her hand, and let her out on the dance floor. Putting his hands on her hips, he gently but decidedly swayed them in a slow, suggestive rhythm. Sakura almost jumped right out od his sort-of-embrace. "I promised I would teach you, didn't I?"

His voice was but a whisper, the light breeze of his breath dancing across her cheek as she gasped at the intimacy of the situation. Not long before he began to sway her. He was so close. Not close enough to touch, but feeling his warmth through all the layers of her clothing and his was already almost enough to drive her insane! Why was she reacting so strongly to him? She had been close to boys and men before. She had danced quite intimately with some of them. Not like this, but the Tango is pretty close contact, too. And those had been people she trusted, people she had had a personal relationship with- friends! Tstill, with this stranger it seemed as if her body was developing a mind of it's own…

What made him so irresistible?!

"So, uh… who are you?" she stammered in an attempt to distract herself from the effect he had on her.

"A devil in disguise," he chuckled, "here to stain your immaculate soul, and take it with me back to hell…"

She laughed. Of course she did. He couldn't possibly be serious, could he? Kakashi smirked. He knew those exact thoughts were running through her little, pink head. She thought it was a joke as he had meant for her to think. He was just abiding by the rules again. The target was to be told what his or her supernatural visitor(s) wanted from him or her. However, it was stated nowhere that said target had to believe a word of it- or even how precise the infromation had to be.

This was going to be fun. A challenge always was.

**End of chapter 5!**

**A/N: There you have it. The fifth chapter. Sorry it took so long. And please remember: Reviews make us writers feel loved! ;) Thank you!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Devil's Bride**

KakaSaku

Previously:

"So, uh… who are you?" _she stammered in an attempt to distract herself from the effect he had on her._

"A devil in disguise," _he chuckled,_ "here to stain your immaculate soul, and take it with me back to hell…"

_She laughed. Of course she did. He couldn't possibly be serious, could he? Kakashi smirked. He knew those exact thoughts were running through her little, pink head. She thought it was a joke as he had meant for her to think. He was just abiding by the rules again. The target was to be told what his or her supernatural visitor(s) wanted from him or her. However, it was stated nowhere that said target had to believe a word of it- or even how precise the infromation had to be._

_This was going to be fun. A challenge always was._

Now, on with the story…

**Chapter 6**

They were on the dance floor once more. It had taken two months worth of Friday nights, but she had slowly lost most of her inhibitions about what she called 'vertical sex'. She didn't feel awkward anymore, turning her back to him and pressing her bum against his crotch. Even wiggling her hips in time with his wasn't a reason for Sakura to shy away from him anymore. Instead, it gave her a thrill. A rush of heat went through her body at every touch, and that tingling returned whenever she looked into his single eye. It's smouldering grey colour made her tremble with pleasant shivers, made the soft hairs on her arm raise as if his lips were caressing her skin.

Not that he hadn't done that…

Well, to be fair, he had only ever kissed and nibbled on her skin through the thin fabric of his mask. Still, she could never shake the effect it had on her. Whenever his clothed lips nipped at the side of her neck, she found herself gasping for air. Her hands automatically tangled in his silvery locks, so much softer than she imagined when she first saw how it defied gravity. Even without vast amounds of gel.

It wasn't fair, this effect he had on her.

She hadn't touched a drop of alcohol, always sticking to the cordials like a good designated driver, so she wasn't drunk. And she couldn't possibly blame all the drinks everyone else were having. She had no excuse for feeling this flushed by those few almost innocent touches he bestowed upon her. Realizing this, Sakura wasn't sure whether this made it better or worse, and did she even care?

His hand came up her arm, teasing and taunting, leaving a trail of goosebumps (sp?) on it's merry way. The featherlight touch of his fingertips left her skin prickling with excitement she didn't comprehend. She could feel her friends' gazes on her, could practically see Ino smirk at how much a single man had changed her in these past two months. Not just any man, either, but one who was probably twice her age. Yet, Sakura couldn't bring herself to care about how they must look to another's eye. They were simply enjoying themselves in a dance after all. A bit of touching here and there was just part of the game. It wasn't like they were doing anything inappropriate, or leading to something like that.

Right?

_'Yeah, right'_ her conscience snorted into her ear.

The pink-hair girl pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind as Kakashi turned her around to face him once more, lifting her arms up to settle them around his neck. Her long fingers quickly fisted into his 'starlight' curls, caressing his scalp gently. A low rumble of approval escaped the man's vocal cords as his hands moved to guide her hips. She didn't need his guidance anymore but enjoyed the feeling of his warm fingers through her top too much to tell him so. Besides, it might make him stop dancing with her.

So, she let him quide her through the moves with strong hands, her hands falling from his locks to lightly scrape over his shirt-covered chest. She could feel him shudder against her bold strokes, and it wasn't long before a single, nimble finger of his had snuck its way under her top. Sakura gasped, then moaned as it began carefully sliding along her heated flesh. This wasn't supposed to happen! He wasn't supposed to touch her skin, at least not there.

_'I should stop this,'_ Sakura thought at first. _'Ahh, but this feels so good…'_

His hand was slowly travelling higher. Inch by inch it conquered her stomach, going as far as to dip into her navel. Next came her ribs. The solitary finger Kakashi was using to drive her insane was now following every curve of her bones he could feel through her silky skin. Torturingly slowly, it reached the space just underneath the fabric of her bra, leaving fire to rage in its wake.

Sakura forgot how to breath.

At this point, her conscience and her own desires were fighting a vicious war over whether to stop him or let him finish what he started. Neither side was making prisoners as they lashed out at each other like some ferocious animals. Before either side could take control, and make her do something she would probably regret, the decision was taken from her hands with Ino's approach. Kakashi immediately retreated his hand from underneath her shirt, and they stopped dancing.

"As much as I hate to interrupt," Ino announced herself, "the rest of us would like to go, Sakura. It's getting rather late."

"Uh…yeah, sure…" a rather dazed medical student said, not quite sure on her feet. "Uhm, bye, Kakashi..."

The silver-haired man chuckled.

"Bye, Sakura. See you soon," he said as he watched his pink-haired prey stagger through the crowd. Once she was out of his sight, he sighed. Knowing that there was no reason to stay in the club anymore, even though the blonde winking at him from the bar looked delicious, the messenger from hell made his wait towards the exit. The second he stepped outside, a wall of cold, fresh air washed over him. The complete opposite of what he had been breathing inside the building, which had consisted mostly of pherehormones-induced, smoky air that made even him choke.

He could only shake his head. Humans…

He took a few deep breaths before he moved to follow Konoha's main road until he could turn around a corner into one of the smaller alleys. Once there, Kakashi went to lean against the outer wall of the first building. Even the dimmed light from the next lantern along the main street that barely reached around the corner could not hide how utterly dirty this lane was. Kakashi sneered at it, not understanding how humans could allow this filth to remain in its place.

"I really don't get why heaven cares so much about these mortals," the silver-haired devil muttered. "Ah, there you are…"

Looking up at the figure that had just appeared opposite to him, he felt his breath hitch. The white robes were not the last thing he'd seen the other man wearing, and yet there was no doubt about his identity. Unruly black hair, identical dark eyes and his favourite pair of googles sitting firmly atop his forehead. The man's arms were crossed infront of his chest, and the rueful smile on his face bordered to broaden into a smirk at Kakashi's reaction to seeing him.

"Obito…" the demon whispered.

"Long time no see, Kashi-kun," the other one mocked.

Quickly, Kakashi schooled his features.

"So, you ascended to the ranks of the angels after your death, then?" he asked, although an answer would not be necessary as the silver-haired man could clearly make out the Celestial Gates tatooed onto his former 'friend's' hand. It was a symbol the likes of Kakashi did not bear. Only mortals who later ascended into the armies of heaven or hell would be marked like that.

"Apparently, the ones in charge thought I deserved a reward for… well, for dying for you…for sacrificing myself even if I knew that you didn't deserve it… Rin's with us, too."

Kakashi almost visibly flinched. Almost.

"Good for you."

"Good for her," the Uchiha retorted. "She's safe from you now."

"Yes," Kakashi replied, suddenly somber.

"She was never in danger, though, was she?" the promoted mortal- well, former mortal- asked. "You never intended to hurt her, because you genuinely fell in love with her? Am I right?"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Kakashi laughed with much less conviction than he would've liked.

"Right, sorry. Devils never fall in love, they aren't capable. Especially not towards a mortal," Obito amended before a strange gleam made it's way into his gaze. "Then again, devils are not like demons. You aren't born bad, right? You, all of you, have been angels once upon a time. Which means that you have been- and are still- capable of love. So… where does that leave us?"

"Definitely not in the past but at our current mission," Kakashi barked angrily. "You've been appointed Sakura's Guardian Angel, hm?"

"Yeah, something about me being a good influence on you…"

This time, Kakashi's laugh held no humor.

"I know," Obito muttered darkly. "They should've sent Rin. You don't have to rub it in, you know. That you were in love with my girlfriend…"

The devil glared at him. Obit didn't even move an eyelash.

"You're not getting her," he said instead. "Tsunade is unrelenting in this point. I am to save her by whatever means necessary."

"Meaning that you're to arrange for her death before it gets out of hand. And that is one of the reasons why I left," Kakashi growled at him. "I'd chose the unmasked evil over pretending to be good any day. Besides, it's not like you can do much other than that, and whisper in her ear like her conscience. You aren't allowed open competition with me. Such a silly little rule, don't you think?!"

"That another reason why you left?" Obito wanted to know.

Kakashi simply grunted in response. He then stood, and moved away.

"Come back, Kakashi," Obito asked him, imploringly. "You're not lost yet. Come back, come home."

Another growl, and the devil had disappeared into a puff of smoke.

333333333333333333333333333

"You made it home, then?" a dark voice asked her as she approached the door to her parent's house. Turning around, she saw Kakashi leaning against the wall merely a few feet away from her.

Since when had he stood there? Why hadn't she noticed him before now?

"What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to make sure you would make it home safely. Don't worry, I'll be gone now," he chuckled at her, turning to leave.

"Wait."

He stopped.

"How did you know I lived here?"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at her, directing his gaze towards her vivid pink hair. Sakura flushed with embarrassment. Of course, even in a flamboyant city like Konohagakure no Sato there weren't many pink-haired girls. For this reason, she was known across town, and he'd probably found out everything about her weeks ago. It was a little unfair, she mused, that he knew her inside out, while she had barely a clue about who he was.

"Right…so…"

He walked up to her, smiling at her residual shyness.

"Goodnight, Sakura-chan," he whispered as he leant down to brush his covered lips against her ear. Then, after a moment of shifting, she could feel his lips- no mask this time- softly pressing against her cheek. A cheek that reddened even more under this uncharacteristic attention of his.

As soon as he had replaced his mask, Kakashi jogged down the street, disappearing into the darkness.

**End of chapter 6!**

**A/N: Well, this is the sixth chapter. Sorry for the long wait, but I hope it measured up to your expectations!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Devil's Bride**

**KakaSaku**

**Warning: unbeta-ed**

Previously:

_"How did you know I lived here?"_

_Kakashi raised an eyebrow at her, directing his gaze towards her vivid pink hair. Sakura flushed with embarrassment. Of course, even in a flamboyant city like Konohagakure no Sato there weren't many pink-haired girls. For this reason, she was known across town, and he'd probably found out everything about her weeks ago. It was a little unfair, she mused, that he knew her inside out, while she had barely a clue about who he was._

_"Right…so…"_

_He walked up to her, smiling at her residual shyness._

_"Goodnight, Sakura-chan," he whispered as he leant down to brush his covered lips against her ear. Then, after a moment of shifting, she could feel his lips- no mask this time- softly pressing against her cheek. A cheek that reddened even more under this uncharacteristic attention of his._

_As soon as he had replaced his mask, Kakashi jogged down the street, disappearing into the darkness._

**Chapter 7**

With the beginning of the third month of their strange friendship, Sakura and Kakashi changed routine. Their meetings didn't stay stuck on Friday Nights when she would go out to drink with her friends. Or watch them drinking, anyway, as they drowned one shot after another, hooking their arms around the other in a motion almost to complicate for their inebriated (sp?) mind. Sakura could only shake her head as she listened with half an ear to Ino's slugging voice, the other one-and-a-half desperately searching for any sign of the man who would give her some freedom for a few hours.

Until it was time to drive home.

When he didn't appear for three fridays in a row, she wondered if he had lost interest in her. The thought made her incredibly sad. She didn't even know him that well. She couldn't blame him, however. In fact, if anything she should count her blessings that he had come back to her for this long, considering how many other beautiful and more experienced girls ran around this club at night. No, she didn't blame him. She'd known from the beginning that his patience with her awkwardness wouldn't last very long.

So imagine her surprise when she walked out of classes one day to find him waiting for her.

Not that she'd known this, of course. She hadn't. And she probably wouldn't have noticed him either- the disappointment of not being enough had her bow her head while walking nowadays- if it hadn't been for Hinata and Neji. The two cousins had been walking with her- well, Hinata had, Neji was just there because he always acted like the big brother his cousin was lacking. Suddenly, Hinata started to hold onto her arms tightly, her nails digging into Sakura's flesh, and a panicked squeak escaping her lips. Neji had, in his own way, not been much calmer about the whole thing either, grabbing onto her other arm, and yanking her back to where he was walking a few steps behind the two girls. He dragged her and his cousin into a shadowed corner that could not be seen from the entrance of the school.

"What's he doing here?" Neji hissed.

"Who?" Sakura wondered.

"Kakashi," Hinata whispered. She'd always been a bit edgy around the silver-haired man, and Sakura couldn't help but wonder why. She had always felt good, safe around her new friend. "He's outside, waiting for you I guess."

"Oh, well... I shouldn't make him wait then, right?"

"Don't be stupid," Neji chastisised her in a tone one would use when talking to a small child. "Have you completely forgotten what I tould you about that aminous presence during our picnic?"

Sakura shook her head.

"He's got the same aura."

Hinata nodded at this.

"Don't be ridiculous, Neji," Sakura answered after a moment, freeing her arms from both their grasps. "You can see him right outside, you said. If he were that 'presence', than you wouldn't see him at all."

"Unless he wants to be seen, Sakura," Hinata murmured silently, imploringly. "Please, you have to be careful."

"Of course I'm careful. I barely know him, after all."

With that said, the pink-haired walked out of the building, and immediately towards Kakashi. He was standing in the shadow of a tree, a good distance away from where the students were pouring out of the exit. One hand was shoved into the pockets of his baggy pants, while the other was holding out a coffee to her. She took it with a grateful smile when she reached him. Then her face was overwhelmed by confusion. What was he doing here? It wasn't friday yet. And where had he been the last few fridays anyway? The only answers she got where a mysterious smile, and the vague excuse that he had business to take care of. While it made her frown at him a little, Sakura knew perfectly well that she had no right to demand he tell her everything.

And it was making her mad!

Before she could think of anything, Kakashi had already taken her hand, and was dragging her down the street. He led the way through a few of the smaller allyways, until they reached the town own park. The sun was setting over it, so that the fields looked like they were on fire. Flames of long grass swayed in the wind as he took her towards a spread out blanket. A little basket was on top. Sakura got even more confused, but also fluttery inside. This wasn't exactly what they normally did.

This was sort of...romantic.

Was that on purpose? Or did he just want to show her a good time in form of a quiet evening? He made her sit down on the blanket, and opened the basket. Flushing at the implications, Sakura watched helplessly embarrassed as he brought forth several types of fruit, cream and chocolate sauce, champaign and two glasses.

The pink-haired girl gulped.

This couldn't be real. It must have been a dream, this didn't happen in reality. Not to her, anyway. Not by a long shot. She felt her body warm from all the thoughts swarming her dizzy head. The fluttering of her insides intensified when he locked eyes with her. Oh yes, definitely a dream. Nothing had ever felt this... sensual if not her dreams. Especially considering that he had come back for her. In reality, after missing for three weeks, he wouldn't do that. He'd have found a prettier, sexier girl by now. This was a dream. And Neji's and Hinata's warning were probably part of the scenario, because Kakashi had always had that aura of mystery and danger surrounding him.

So, it was a dream, Sakura concluded.

No harm in indulging her nighttime fantasies, right?

No, no harm there, she decided, when he brought a cream-covered strawberry to her mouth. Sakura closed her eyes, opting to just feel and taste without seeing. She could feel the cream yield under her lips as she closed them around the small fruit, then the raw texture of the strawberry itself. And then there was a world of taste in her mouth, exploding, setting off fireworks. This had to be a dream, because strawberries never tasted this good. Especially, since she prefered raspberries and peaches over them anyday.

Unbeknowst to her, Kakashi smirked.

His magic was slowly working it's way into her system with every bite she took. Well, not his magic, but that of heaven, for the fruits he brought were no ordinary fruits. They came from the Golden Fields high above the human world. Over the millenia, Jiraya had managed to nick a few of those, and although this mission had been declared priority number one, it had taken Kakashi a good three weeks to convince his boss that this was the quickest, most efficent way of getting where they wanted. These fruits were like pure manipulative magic on a mortal, making their heads dizzy, and playing roller-coaster with their senses, until they couldn't string together a single coherent thought anymore.

Watching her while she enjoyed her first- and, if his plan worked, last- piece of heaven out of the corner of his eyes, he took out another small vial from the basket, and slipped a few droplets into one of the champagne glasses. The he opened the bottle with a slight 'pop', which made her open her eyes, looking around in confusion for a few seconds as she couldn't remember where she was. He used those precious moments to fill her glass with the bubbly beverage, and, with a smirk in his eyes directed at the invisible presence sitting next to her, held it out to the young lady. A string of curses fell unheard out of Obito's mouth as Kakashi chuckled at the bad language of the angel. Sakura took that as an encouragement, smiled and took a sip.

After all, you couldn't get drunk from dream-alcohol.

Shortly after the first, tentative sip, the pink-haired girl leaned into Kakashi for balance as well as warmth, and something else. Kakashi's hand went around her shoulder, then back underneath her chin lifting it. Unconsciously, she took another sip as she stared into his lone grey eye, so dark with something she couldn't quite place. He zoned in and out of focus somehow, and their picnic had just begun, but he was already helping her up in order to leave. Leaning over him, illogically relishing in the barely surpressed gasp that whispers across her ear, Sakura grabbed another strawberry, and stuck it into her mouth playfully. The end was still showing in between her lips when she leaned back a little to look at Kakashi.

Whatever made her so bold, she did not know, but when her silver-haired companion yanked down his mask briskly to bite into the showing piece of fruit, she couldn't quite understand why she should care. His unmasked lips touched hers for a second that seemed to last for an eternity. The brush of his lips felt like fire on her mouth, the inexplicable heat burning it's way across her cheeks, and down her throat to spread over the upper part of her chest.

They hadn't spoken a single word during the entire...date...and Sakura felt that there was no need for words.

Actions would be enough.

Actions spoke louder than words.

**End of chapter 7!**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I got side-tracked onto Doctor Who, and then I couldn't log in. I'll try to update more often, but I'm not making any promises. It'll have to come as the muses strike me. So, was it a dream? What do you think? Please leave a review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Devil's Bride**

**KakaSaku**

**Warning: unbeta-ed, lime**

Previously:

_After all, you couldn't get drunk from dream-alcohol._

_Shortly after the first, tentative sip, the pink-haired girl leaned into Kakashi for balance as well as warmth, and something else. Kakashi's hand went around her shoulder, then back underneath her chin lifting it. Unconsciously, she took another sip as she stared into his lone grey eye, so dark with something she couldn't quite place. He zoned in and out of focus somehow, and their picnic had just begun, but he was already helping her up in order to leave. Leaning over him, illogically relishing in the barely surpressed gasp that whispered across her ear, Sakura grabbed another strawberry, and stuck it into her mouth playfully. The end was still showing in between her lips when she leaned back a little to look at Kakashi._

_Whatever made her so bold, she did not know, but when her silver-haired companion yanked down his mask briskly to bite into the showing piece of fruit, she couldn't quite understand why she should care. His unmasked lips touched hers for a second that seemed to last for an eternity. The brush of his lips felt like fire on her mouth, the inexplicable heat burning it's way across her cheeks, and down her throat to spread over the upper part of her chest._

_They hadn't spoken a single word during the entire...date...and Sakura felt that there was no need for words._

_Actions would be enough._

_Actions spoke louder than words._

**Chapter 8**

Kakashi grinned wickedly. The champagne and the heavenly fruits were having the desired effect on her. He could feel her move into his 'kiss' just as he was about to retreat. She pressed her lips hungrily on his. There was no tenderness, no finesse (not that he had expected any from a virgin), just raw, unguarded passion. Her teeth scraped across his bottom lip, making her gasp, and draw away in embarrassment. Sakura's cheeks flushed an even darker shade of red when her eyes fell upon his perfect features.

Angels and Devils and Demons were not that different, if you thought about it. All of them withheld inhuman beauty for the mortal eye. All of them had powerful magic running through their veins. All of them would do everything that was necessary to achieve a goal once given.

Being a Devil was just more fun!

They were standing, facing each other, and Kakashi abused the opportunity to let his arm sneak around the young woman. His hand slid beneath her shirt, up her back. He could feel her shiver, could feel the goosebumps awakening on her porcelain skin. Her back arched, and her chest pressed against his body. A gasp fell from her lips, shortly followed by a groan, which Kakashi would really enjoy much more if Obito's curses wouldn't get louder with every second. The Devil decided that maybe it was time for a change of scenery when Sakura burried her fingers in his gravity-defying hair, and pulled him down for another furious kiss. His tongue snaked out, caressing her lips, before all but forcing it's way into her mouth.

This earned him a moan that vibrated through his body.

Sakura couldn't believe what was happening. Dream or not, this had never entered her fantasies before. Sure, she'd thought about being intimate with Kakashi- who wouldn't? He had a great body, after all!- but in all her dreams they had made slow, tender love. This was pure heat flooding her body. She had felt dizzy and warm before, but from the moment his tongue touched hers, Sakura had felt need overcoming her being. Not quite what she had unticipated, but she couldn't help it either way. Her senses were consumed by him, her thoughts shattered, and her muscles turned to mush. She could only press against him as he held her, hook a leg around his waist, and grind.

She wouldn't have minded falling into the grass with him.

If it weren't for that small, insistantly nagging voice in the back of her head that sounded suspiciously like a certain Hyuuga prodigy. She had promised to be careful. Was this being careful? Not really. But then again, she had already decided that this was a dream. No harm in a dream. Although, she didn't remember getting home from school. But that might have been part of this decidedly weird dream. Still, better safe than sorry. And they couldn't do it here anyway. Even if this was a dream (and at this she pinched herself; no pain) she wasn't that kind of girl. So, gathering what little self-control her writhing, heated, dizzy body had, she tugged on his locks, trying to get his attention.

He seemed to get it, because he stopped their kiss, and took a step back.

Suddenly Sakura realized- with some amazement- that they were in an apartment. Everything was held in light brown colours, natural and delicate. Oh yeah, this was clearly a dream: only her overly romantic self could come up with something like this! No man would want to live in such a... cute place. Not to mention that the last thing she remembered was standing on the meadow with Kakashi. And now here they were, in an apartment that was not hers, and could not be his. Yep, this was a dream.

Little did she know that Kakashi had transported them both to his apartment- one he had decorated after her specific preferences- so that Obito couldn't create a car crash or something equally troublesome. Kakashi chuckled. She didn't need to know this particular detail, however, and it was time to get back to business anyway. He moved back into her, then moved them back until she hit a wall. His hand reached up for the first button of her shirt. He stopped dead for a second, looking her in the eyes, waiting for permission.

She had to do this willingly after all. That was part of the bargain.

He could practically see the wheels turning in her head, until she decided that it didn't really matter. That there was no harm in this, in having what she wanted. And, oh, how she wanted. Wanted him. Wanted this. It was written openly across her face. In capital letters. His eyes never left hers as he started to undo the buttons on her shirt. Once the last one had yielded to his fingers, he slipped his hand underneath the fabric. It lay flat against her stomach for a moment, unmoving. Then a feather-light touch whispered around her navel, off to her side, and over her hips until it was just grazing the underside of her bra-covered breast. He heard her breath hitch as his hand travelled around to her back, unhooking her bra, but not removing it. Still, his fingers snuck in, cool fingers brushing the side of her chest. She was breathing heavily. Then his palm cupped her left breast, and for a moment she wasn't breathing at all.

Sakura couldn't understand the feeling going rampage within her. His touch, his cool touch turned her blood to liquid fire, rushing through her to heat her body, to burn it from the inside. His hand lay over her breast, and it wasn't as awkward as she had always thought it would be. It felt good, it felt right. it felt dangerous, and wonderful all in one. The pink-haired woman could do nothing but arch into his hand, an ache building inside of her when his thumb passed her rapidly hardening nipple. She hooked a leg around him again, and then she could feel it. Before she could stop herself, before she even had time to contemplate what was about to happen, her pelvis had already moved.

She was grinding against him in a slow, sensual rhythm.

His breathing grew ragged, but nonetheless, he was terribly game. One powerful motion of his hips had her writhing in his arms, groaning loudly, almost sobbing when the friction ended. His grin grew wider. This one was wicked. He would enjoy this quite a bit, Kakashi decided, just as his free hand began to wander south. Slipping into her pants, passed her panties, and directly into her slick heat. Her hips gave a buck, she was almost out of control. One hand stroked her mercilessly as the other tugged on her breast. Pushing up her bra with his nose, he let his mouth fall onto the soft flesh of her second mound. By now she was screaming his name for all the neighbourhood to hear.

333333333333333333333333

(Hyuuga mansion)

With a scream on her lips, Hinata awoke in cold sweat. A second later, her cousin Neji had pushed through the door of their adjoining bedrooms. Seeing as his blue-haired relative couldn't string a single sentence together, the boy guessed she had had the exact same dream as him. They often dreamed of their friends, and things that really happened in their lifes. It was a matter of being most attuned to the people they were closest to. They'd never breathed a word about this to anyone. First of all, because it was too weird, even considering the reputation of their family as being in connection with 'the other side'. And aside from that it was a family secret, not to be disclosed to just anyone.

Hinata was shaking in her cousin's brotherly embrace. He was talking to her, but she clearly didn't hear a word he was saying. Still, his calm voice seemed to soothe her. She stopped shivering after a while, and retold her dream. Just as Neji had suspected, it was the same as his if a bit more fuzzy around the edge. The brown-haired boy soothed her again, led her back to sleep. Once she was peacefully dreaming, he stood from the side of her bed, and went out onto the balcony. Glancing up at the moon, he shivered, but not from the cold.

The dream was scaring him, too. And for once, the angel he could just make out at the edge of his vision was not calming his dread with his /her presence.

"What are you doing... Sakura?"

33333333333333333333333333333333

(later that night)

Mission accomplished.

The blood on his sheet was proof of that. However, this victory did not fill him with a sense of triumph, or even happiness. Somehow, looking at the red stain, which was slowly turning a more brown-ish colour, made him feel ashamed of himself, guilty. He scoffed at those emotions, left-overs from his life as an angel that he really didn't need, and gave them a good kick. Unfortunately, they were stubborn, staying exactly where they were, and if he hadn't known that it wasn't possible, he could've sworn that Obito had something to do with them.

Obito who was sitting at the edge of the bed, grinning.

Why was he grinning? He had lost. What did he know that Kakashi didn't?

"Ouldn't you like to know?" Obito murmured gently. "Just listen."

Frowning, Kakashi did. Looking down at the woman he'd ripped of her innocence, and her chance at becoming an angel, he almost sighed out loud. She was slowly, lazily curling her body into his side. What was it with human females, and snuggling after doing the deed. Kakashi was about to move away from her, be his usual cruel self when he heard her speak the only words that could save her...him...them...

The only words that could break even a Devil!

"I love you..."

And just like this, his perfect plan... shattered!

**End of chapter 8!**

**A/N: Okay, that was chapter 8. How is his plan shattered? Why is Obito grinning? What is it that's worrying Neji and Hinata so much (they're taking up a bigger part in this fic than I thought, and I'm not sure if that shouldn't worry me! ;P )? To find all that out, you'll have to wait until next time, I'm afraid.**

**Please review, and tell me what you think! **


	9. Chapter 9

Devil's Bride

KakaSaku

**A/N:**_ I'm so sorry for not updating. I know there is no excuse, but I really hope you can forgive me. I had the whole story planned out, but everytime I tried to put this chapter on paper I came up with... you guessed it, nothing! It was so frustrating that I kinda gave up after a while, and even moved away from the genre. It was only recently that I found my inner KakaSaku fan again, and now I feel confident enough to give it another try. I'm so sorry._

**Previously:  
**

_Mission accomplished._

_The blood on his sheet was proof of that. However, this victory did not fill him with a sense of triumph, or even happiness. Somehow, looking at the red stain, which was slowly turning a more brown-ish colour, made him feel ashamed of himself, guilty. He scoffed at those emotions, left-overs from his life as an angel that he really didn't need, and gave them a good kick. Unfortunately, they were stubborn, staying exactly where they were, and if he hadn't known that it wasn't possible, he could've sworn that Obito had something to do with them._

_Obito who was sitting at the edge of the bed, grinning._

_Why was he grinning? He had lost. What did he know that Kakashi didn't?_

_"Wouldn't you like to know?" Obito murmured gently. "Just listen."_

_Frowning, Kakashi did. Looking down at the woman he'd ripped of her innocence, and her chance at becoming an angel, he almost sighed out loud. She was slowly, lazily curling her body into his side. What was it with human females, and snuggling after doing the deed. Kakashi was about to move away from her, be his usual cruel self when he heard her speak the only words that could save her...him...them..._

_The only words that could break even a Devil!_

_"I love you..."_

_And just like this, his perfect plan... shattered!_

**Chapter 9**

**_(the chapter might be confusing at first as it doesn't continue where we left off in the last one-exactly-but believe me, everything will be clear at the end)_  
**

_They were walking down the busy main street of Konoha's shopping district, hand in hand. His one visible eye crinkled was the only thing to hint at his smile as his thumb stroked the soft skin of her wrist. She was wearing a pretty blush that looked even more attractive under the colourful lights of the chinese lanterns, glowing softly in the evening and illuminating the street. It was just after sunset. Only a slim line of green light left on the horizon to remind the late shoppers that their bright goddess had retired for the night, leaving the sky in the care of Tsukoyomi. He chanced a slight glare at the silver circle, and then at the paper lanterns, and sniffed. He saw the light reflect on her perfect porcelain skin, and was immediately, infuriatingly jealous. He wanted to be that light, wanted to touch her everywhere all at once. Wanted to be that soft caress against her curves..._

_He raised a single finger to brush along her cheek, deepening her blush, and making her shiver. On second thought, a hand was better than being a ray of light. A ray of light couldn't cup her cheeks, or kiss her lips. A ray of light couldn't press his lean muscles against her soft, pliant body. A ray of light couldn't pull down the zip of her dress to reveal her pale pink bra. It certainly couldn't stroke her sensitive nipples through the fabric of said offending garment, or lick his way down her throat to suck on the other one. And she couldn't wrap her legs around a ray of light, rolling her hips into his. She wouldn't moan his name if he were just a ray of light. And yet that was exactly what was happing because he was, in fact, not a ray of light, but a man of flesh and bones and blood. Blood that surged at the scent of her, and boiled at the feel of her feminine warmth._

_He was so glad he wasn't an angel either._

_An angel could not make himself known to her, both in body and in mind- with 'body' being the more enjoyable one. He couldn't press her up against the wall of the shop they'd just gotten out of in a dark alley, and surround her with his body and scent, continuing to thrust his clothed hips into hers, eliciting moan after moan of sinful pleasure from her. An angel's hand couldn't slip down the length of her body from her shoulders to her hips possessively, while his mouth sucked greedily on her pulsepoint. Were he an angel still, he couldn't have removed her dress, and opened the front close of her bra to expose her luscious body to his sight. His mouth couldn't have left hers to occupy itself with her breast again as one of his hands sneaked into her panties to rub her mercilessly._

_He was eternally glad to be a devil._

_Because as a devil, he could relish in the ensueing moans and her hitched breath. He could hush her with a ravenous kiss as she tried to reason with him about how public the location he had chosen was. As a devil he couldn't care less whether someone saw them or not, and deliberately try to make her moan in pleasure loud enough for someone to notice them in their hiding place. He could slide two fingers inside his inexperienced target without warning to stroke her inner walls, plasure her closer and closer to that edge. Closer to that point where all she could think of would be him, and how much she wanted him. Would want him even more as he pulled his fingers out and into view of her heavily lidded eyes, for her to watch as he licked them clean of her juices before kissing her again to give her a taste of herself. How she would want him as he set her down to kneel infront of her, parting her thighs and sliding one of her legs over his shoulder, and then finally burrying his head between her legs._

_At that point, she would be able to think of nothing else, but how much she wanted to scream his name. Wanted to have his tongue replaced with something else, how much she just wanted him to fuck her, good and proper. Wanted, not loved._

_He continued to lick her until she was teetering dangerously close to the edge. Then he stood up, earning himself a groan of frustration and a pleading whimper to finish her off. He took one of her hands as he stood, and layed it directly atop his throbbing erection, using it to stroke himself a couple of times. Then he let go, waiting for her reaction. Her decision. After a few minutes, she took up the motion herself, a marvelled gaze upon her features as he thrust into her hand. Judging by the small smile on her face, she was enjoying herself when she suddenly dropped to her knees and opened his trousers. The experimentel lick she gave his twitching cock was, considering her inexperience, quite an astonishing development. Nonetheless, he grabbed hold of her pink mob of hair, urging her to go ahead. She did, licking him again from head to base and back up again to suck a drop of precum from the tip._

_This was nothing like the little gril that had been in his bed the other night. He'd turned her into a sex kitten with just one roll in the hay? He was good, and he would love to rub this into the angel's face, but he didn't think he was quite capable of that. Something was defiantly wrong here. He was about to ponder what when she-whoever she was- took him in her mouth and sucked, sharply. His hips gave an involuntary jerk that had her gagging, but was still most pleasureable for him. Perhaps this was just a dream... But if so, then what was the meaning of her starring in this rather explicit dream? She wasn't ugly by any means, of course, but she was inexperienced. She had little to offer in that department. Plus, she was cute, and cute wasn't usually his type! Cute and inexperienced wasn't very good porn material. Maybe his subconscious was supplying an image of what he'd make of her... He wasn't sure he liked it, which worried him._

_Greatly._

_He opened his mouth to say something when she sucked again, harder this time, and longer too. Well, he wasn't one to refuse an invitation, so he drew her back and made her to stand. Crushing his mouth to hers, he lifted her up, getting her to wrap her legs around his middle once more, and entered her in one mighty thrust. He could feel her centre stretching to accomodate him, and yet still gripping him tightly, and the mewl of pleasure she gave was anything but innocent. Then she suddenly came undone around him. He could feel her inner walls clamping around him as he set a steady pace, letting them milk him._

"Fuck!"

_Strangely, it didn't come from him._

"Fuck!"

_There it was again. Something had to be off._

"Please, Kakashi! Harder!"

_He raised an eyebrow at that. She was coming already, and wanted it harder. Some sex kitten his subconscious had conjured up for him. Not one to deny a woman's request; as long as it was so deliciously sinful at least; he complied, thrusting harder, deeper into her core. She met him stroke for stroke like a pro until he stiffened, and came inside her. After a moment of catching their breaths, he removed himself from her, eyeing her suspiciously as they adjusted their clothes. Once done, she smiled sweetly at him, taking his hand again as if they hadn't done the dirty just now. _

_"That was the best, Kakashi. I'm so glad you had me do this," she murmured, sweetly kissing his cheek, before pulling the mask back up. Then she dragged the stunned man behind her back out onto the street. The last thing she heard was the screeching of the tires as the driver hit the breaks._

In two different districts of Konoha, in two different bed, both Kakashi and Hinata sat straight up in bed.

(Hyuuga compund)

Hinata had gripped her sleeping kimono just above her heart so desperately, Neji feared she'd rip it. He was pretty worried about his cousin anyway. Her eyes were widened in fear, and her whole body trembled from the aftershocks of her dream. He'd never seen Hinata like this, not even when she'd still been getting used to this eerie ability that had been bestowed upon there clan by the gods.

Something terrible must've happened to Sakura.

He had no doubt that this dream, like every other dream either of them had recently had, had centered around their pink-haired friend. He sat down on the futon beside her, and laid an arm around her shoulder in comfort. Hinata was still shivering, although she'd lost her death grip on her kimono. instead she was dragging her hands through her hair and over her face now, rubbing at her eyes as if she couldn't quite believe what she had seen. Twice in one night now, she had dreamed of this newcomer with his dark aura.

So dark, and yet for a moment there, when Sakura had gotten hit by the care, it seemed to fluctuate. As if he had felt real concern. Real horror. Hinata wasn't sure what to do with that non-knowledge. She didn't know much of anything anymore. Except, well, there was this once thing. A something that just couldn't be, and yet she'd known it so clearly in that dream of hers.

"Nii-san, I have dreamt about the future."

(guess where :)

Heavy breathing was the only sound filling the room as he tried to calm his frantic heart. That dream he'd had, had it really been just a dream, or had it been a vision of what would happen if he continued on his path? Had Obito put him to sleep in his weakened state after her...confession, and send him that premonition? Was it a warning? Of what he would do to keep the young woman on the right path, the path which led directly to Heaven's Gates and a pair of fluffy white wings and some cool tattoo? He knew that heaven's agents had no qualm about going to such lengths as to murder their charge, should they find the necessity arising. Was this what would happen to Sakura if he accomplished his mission?

He felt his gut gave a slight turn at the notion.

Shaking his head violantly, he reminded himself that he was a devil who couldn't care less about whether that silly little girl lived or died. He just had to keep her alive long enough to corrupt her innocence, and besmirch her pristine aura, which he would do. He was a devil after all, one of the best, and if Heaven had it's eyes set on the pink-haired medic student, then it was his job to make sure they never ever got their disgustingly pure hands on her. The best way of doing that, was to proceed with what he was doing. Seduce her over to the dark side, make her so susceptible to her physical desires that she'd beg to get a piece of his dick.

_"I love you..."_

Another flip of his stomach had him huffing._  
_

So the silly girl thought she'd fallen in love with him. Big deal. That kid didn't know what love was, and would soon enough fall back into thinking of him as nothing but a nice piece of ass and a good fuck. He'd drive her mad with pleasure until she got it if necessary. He'd have to keep an eye out for celestial interveneance, but as long as she was in his apartment, in his bed, there wasn't much Obito could do. He could appear at her side, play conscience, and annoy the hell out of him, but in his territory he could do anything physically harmful to her. So, he just had to keep her there-here- until he had reached his goal.

He could feel the dip in the matress move, and smirked.

Obito scowled from the sidelines.

It seemed he could start working right now.

Turning around, he shifted on the bed, enveloping her in his arms as he crawled over her. One hand moved up her side over the sheet and she cracked an eye open. Smiling, she hoisted herself up to kiss him languidly, then opened her mouth to say something but never got the chance. He crushed his mouth on hers, before she could say anything that might shatter his confidence again. Claiming her lips, he dove past them to plunder her mouth. She responded eagerly, and gave a whimper when his wandering hand brushed over her already hardened nipple. She was eager.

"I...I'm...kinda...uh, sore."

Eager, but scared.

Kakashi chuckled, moving his hand under the sheet to cup her small breast. She moaned.

"You won't feel any of that in a minute," he promised darkly. "Only pleasure."

_And desire. Mad, uncontrollable desire._

**End of chapter 9!**

**A/N: Well, here we go. I hope it lived up to the previous chapters. After such a long time, you never know. Updates will come sporadically, I think, but I'm determined to finish this, and I seem to have surpassed my long writer's block after finally reconciling with my inner KakaSaku fan.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Devil's Bride  
**_

**Previously:**

_"I love you..."_

_Another flip of his stomach had him huffing._

_So the silly girl thought she'd fallen in love with him. Big deal. That kid didn't know what love was, and would soon enough fall back into thinking of him as nothing but a nice piece of ass and a good fuck. He'd drive her mad with pleasure until she got it if necessary. He'd have to keep an eye out for celestial interveneance, but as long as she was in his apartment, in his bed, there wasn't much Obito could do. He could appear at her side, play conscience, and annoy the hell out of him, but in his territory he could do anything physically harmful to her. So, he just had to keep her there-here- until he had reached his goal._

_He could feel the dip in the matress move, and smirked._

_Obito scowled from the sidelines._

_It seemed he could start working right now._

_Turning around, he shifted on the bed, enveloping her in his arms as he crawled over her. One hand moved up her side over the sheet and she cracked an eye open. Smiling, she hoisted herself up to kiss him languidly, then opened her mouth to say something but never got the chance. He crushed his mouth on hers, before she could say anything that might shatter his confidence again. Claiming her lips, he dove past them to plunder her mouth. She responded eagerly, and gave a whimper when his wandering hand brushed over her already hardened nipple. She was eager._

_"I...I'm...kinda...uh, sore."_

_Eager, but scared._

_Kakashi chuckled, moving his hand under the sheet to cup her small breast. She moaned._

_"You won't feel any of that in a minute," he promised darkly. "Only pleasure."_

_And desire. Mad, uncontrollable desire._

**Chapter 10**

She stopped listening as her History of Medical Sciences professor droned on and on about the different types of injury and infection treatment over the course of the Roman Empire. Not that it wasn't an intresting anough topic. With any other teacher, it would be fabulous. Sarutobi-sensei would probably have them reenact the most interesting bits of the most important battles and then pretend to treat their comrades according to the scientific standards of the time. Unfortunately, Ebisu-sensei still believed in the original meaning of the word 'lecture', it seemed as he went on reciting their history book. If he'd at least do it by memory... Then again, that had never managed to stop Sakura from paying attention in class before. Yet nothing could stop her thoughts from drifting away from Ebisu-sensei's monotone monologue today. She ceased moving her pencil in tight circles over her sheet of paper in fake writing, and instead turned her head out of the window.

It was a sunny day. Only a few clouds drifted lazily across the perfect blue sky as if to amuse Shikamaru, her lazy, cloud-watching friend. Directly in front of the window stood a big tree. She could see it's twigs swaying in the breeze, and even make out a couple of birds sitting between the leaves. They seemed to be busily chatting -or chirping- away. Yet, as beautiful as the scenery was, it couldn't hold her attention for much longer than the boring class going on around her. Her thoughts always drifted away to all that had happened in the last few days. So many things had changed.

She was both amazed and slightly shocked about how much she had changed. She had developed a crush on someone she barely knew, and even slept with him. More than once. Sakura couldn't help the blush spreading across her face at the memory of _that_. She'd never felt that... she couldn't seem to think of an appropriate word for a moment, then she settle for 'wanton'. She had never felt so wanton in her life. Not that she'd never experienced desire at all. She had. She had felt the unmistakeable tinge of lust before but never this strongly. And she'd always been embarrassed by it, shamed. Not with him, though.

Not with Kakashi.

He made her feel so... needy that she forgot all her shame and embarrassment and just _wanted him_. Bad. She'd been desperate for him before he'd even touched her anywhere near down there. Then the second time... She could imagine she was flushing a darker shade of red at the mere thought of what he'd done to her that second time. His whole aura seemed to have change, from mysteriously charming one minute to an alluring compulsion that was both holding her together and breaking her apart with its' mere presence. _Don't close your eyes_, he had said. Well, she couldn't have anyway. Something about the way he looked at her had made it impossible for her to look away even as he was feasting on her tenderest flesh...

He'd gazed on her with such desire... and fear.

Something about her seemed to have frightened him that night. And when he'd kissed her, mismatched eyes wide open as if trying to gaze into her very soul, he'd done so desperate for something. Whether he had found it or not, she did not know but he had finally relinguished his invisible hold on her as he closed his eyes after all. She'd realised that Neji and Hinata had been right. Something about him was off. Broken perheps. Also dangerous, very much so. Still, she'd also glimpsed something else that night, and in the other nights since then: something tender that he tried to hide, no, that he tried to keep buried.

She wanted it to come out.

She wanted him to hold her hand in public, something which, though often with her, he had yet to do. She wanted him to kiss her in public, too. Not a full-blown make-out session with tongue and all, or even his face unmasked but at least a peck once in a while couldn't be to much to ask for, could it? The way things were now, she felt like his 'dirty little secret', like something to be ashamed of. On top of that, she wasn't even sure where she really stood with him anyway. What was their relationship to him? Were they a couple? Something inside her wanted to snort at that notion but she pushed it vehemently down. Were they lovers? _Hell yeah_, her sore limbs reminded her. Friends with benefits? Did she even know enough about him to call him a friend? She didn't even know what he did for a living.

"Ouch!", she yelped when something hid her arm painfully, then clattered as it fell to the floor. She looked down to find a piece of chalk lying there, and knew that she was _screwed_.

"Nice of you to join us again, Haruno-san. I'll have you know that we'll be writing a test about this soon, so you might want to grace us with your _presence of mind_!", Ebisu-sensei grouched.

"Sorry, sensei," she mumbled, caught. He harrumphed and turned away from her. As he walked back to the head of the class, Sakura caught Hinata looking at her. The girl's gaze seemed stuck somewhere between worry and _worry_.

What did her friend see when she looked at her, Sakura wondered.

333

Kakashi was sitting on a ledge watching the tortured souls in Purgatory, listening to the melody of their wails. He'd brought a sandwich he hadn't touched yet, and probably wasn't going to as he saw another pale white coloumn of light reach down from above. He watched calmly as a former colleague of his by the name of Yugao descended into the (real) Middle Realm, arms stretched outward to gather one poor soul in their comforting embrace, and take it up with her into heaven now that it had served it's time. He could see all of them scramble towards her light, trying to catch a free ride, though knowing it was futile. Still, even the slightest hint of salvation, whatever small comfort her light gave, was enough to motivate every lost, waiting soul in Purgatory.

"That should be you."

Obito?

"Can't a Devil even listen to his favourite music in peace, you celestial pest! Obito, I swear, if you don't buzz o..."

The rest of that statement got caught in his throat as he turned around to find not Obito.

"I thought I wasn't supposed to see you, Rin. Orders from above, and all that rot!"

"You weren't. The orders came from Tsunade-hime herself. I just didn't care. I snuck away. Better to ask for forgiveness later than for permission, right?", she asked as she sat down beside him on the ledge, flipping her long brown hair back. He instinctively backed up a little. She reeked of heaven. "That should be you."

"You're repeating yourself," he scoffed.

"Gladly if it makes you see reason."

Now he laughed.

"Oh, I have seen reason. Long before you were even born, mortal. That's why I left Tsunade's merry men, kid."

She didn't answer him out loud. She didn't have to. The look she was giving him said more than a thousand words. So she snuck away, huh? He knew angels didn't lie but he wouldn't put it past Tsunade to have _let_ her sneak away, knowing that she'd come talk to him. Whatever that was supposed to achieve. He had liked the girl when she was mortal, yes, and he'd wavered in his decision to go through with the mission because of that. Until they had murdered her. That had really served to enforce that all the poor souls he had corrupted were probably in the better hands as they resided down here in hell. Having Rin killed really drove that point home.

"You're waisting your breath, and my time, Rin," he said gravely. His tone was final. He didn't want to argue with her. "I'm never coming back."

She was silent for a moment.

"That's no reason to destroy someone else's life."

"I'm a Devil. It's in the job description."

She smiled at him then as if he'd cracked some kind of joke. She reached out to touch his face, and he couldn't stop her. It hurt. Such sweet pain. It hurt but it would almost hurt more when she would let go in another moment. Instead of just leaving him, relieving him of her presence, she pulled his mask away to let it pool under his chin. Before he could even fully open his eyes, her lips were on his, kissing him. Hurting him. Healing him. Sweet and disgusting, sinful and heavenly, painful, and _oh so good_. After all these years.

They broke apart.

"You broke my heart."

He inwardly flinched at that admission.

"Don't do the same to her. That _should_ be you."

**A/N: Some insight on Sakura, and Kakashi might have a heart after all. The only question is, is that a good thing or a bad one? You tell me! ;)  
**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Devil's Bride  
**_

**Previously:**

_"You're waisting your breath, and my time, Rin," he said gravely. His tone was final. He didn't want to argue with her. "I'm never coming back."_

_She was silent for a moment._

_"That's no reason to destroy someone else's life."_

_"I'm a Devil. It's in the job description."_

_She smiled at him then as if he'd cracked some kind of joke. She reached out to touch his face, and he couldn't stop her. It hurt. Such sweet pain. It hurt but it would almost hurt more when she would let go in another moment. Instead of just leaving him, relieving him of her presence, she pulled his mask away to let it pool under his chin. Before he could even fully open his eyes, her lips were on his, kissing him. Hurting him. Healing him. Sweet and disgusting, sinful and heavenly, painful, and oh so good. After all these years._

_They broke apart._

_"You broke my heart."_

_He inwardly flinched at that admission._

_"Don't do the same to her. That should be you."_

**Chapter 11**

'Don't do the same to her', Kakashi thought, snorting. He couldn't have even if he wanted to. His relationship with Sakura was nothing like his ties to Rin had been all those years ago on his last visit to Earth. He felt nothing for Sakura, nothing but contempt. Maybe desire, too. The pink-haired girl was a pretty little ape after all. He could appreciate her petite form, her big innocent eyes, her long legs, and her smooth skin without _feeling_ anything, right? Right. All he wanted from Sakura was to fall under his spell, so he could go home soon. Whereas, the connection he'd developed with Rin at the time had been so real that it had almost destroyed him.

Sakura's little 'I love you'-delusion was meaningless in comparison.

Yeah, right. Kakashi felt like screaming. Whatever this job had turned out to be, it was no longer a simple matter of seduction. Oh, he'd gotten her into bed alright - several times, in fact - but that had only served to make her believe she loved him. Naive little pest. Heaven was lenient on loving hearts. As long as she cocooned herself in her love for him, true or imagined, she would still ascend into the Kingdom of Heaven, and be graced with the Divine Splendour that was characteristic of an angel. (He could faintly see it on himself even after centuries of living in Hell. ) As long as she wrapped herself up intender feelings, her soul remained guarded, unreachable for him. As if that weren't enough yet, as long as that love was inside her heart, it would be a constant danger to him.

He was a Devil. Love hurt. Love... _corrupted_.

He wanted nothing to do with any of that, yet her mumbled confession had not failed to touch something in him. Something he had thought he didn't have any more: his heart. Even as his guts had twisted with the disgusting inconvenience of it all, the capriscious organ had given a jerk - like a sleeping beast that was poked with a stick until it stirred. She had not said it again since that first time, not out loud. She didn't have to. She said it with every smile, every glance, and as his heart tingled his anger raged.

Kakashi huffed loudly.

'There's no point in over-thinking this', he reminded himself quietly. Soon enough he would have her cured of this disease, she would fall, and he would get back to enjoying Jiraya's object lessons in roasting pathetic human souls for fun. He smiled to himself, ruffled his own hair a little as if to lift whatever remaining worries there were. Suddenly, he sensed someone close by. He was standing just outside of his appartment, smiling a wicked smile. Whoever had been stupid enough to break into his flat, would be extremely sorry in a minute. He opened the door to his temporary home, and found the delicious scent of miso soup wafting over him. The silver-haired man raised an eyebrow.

'Okay, not a thief', Kakashi thought, 'unless thieves have started to leave dinner'.

Curious, he followed the smell into the kitchen, and was met with a vision in pink.

"Sakura?"

She turned to look at him, blushing.

"Oh, hi, Kakashi", she murmured.

"What are you..."

"Oh, I had come to visit, but you weren't there, but your door wasn't locked- you really shouldn't leave that open, you know, anyone could walk in- anyway, the door wasn't locked, so I thought I could just as well surprise you, and I brought some movies, and... I need to stop talking."

She really did. She hadn't taken a breath through that entire jumbled phrase, leaving her gasping for air with a nice flush down her throat. Mmm. That wasn't important now, though. He needed to focus. She'd come into his home, cooked him dinner, and brought home entertainment. That spelled 'bad' in every language he knew. If she'd brought DVDs, she wanted to spent time with him outside the bedroom, or the changing room. He still regretted that he hadn't been able to convince her to let him fuck her in there. Not that he'd expected that she'd be up to that. She hadn't had any sex at all before he came into her life. However, now things were going south. Perhaps he could seduce her over dinner?

"I wanted to spend some time with you. Getting to know you, you know?", she asked, then flushed.

Probably not.

With every passing second, in which he did not answer, she seemed to shrink further into herself. Kakashi wanted to scream. This would only further her _interest_ in him, and he couldn't have that. At the same time, it would keep him exposed to the danger until he could get rid of these nonsense feelings she thought she had for him. Well, it couldn't be helped. He couldn't let her walk away now. It would blow the entire operation, and he'd have to listen to Tsunade's laughing while Jiraya fries his ass. And as she began to turn away, there went his heart again, twitching. Mourning her leaving.

So he grabbed her hand.

**A/N: And now what? Evil cliffhanger? **

**I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, but I'm very busy at the moment. There are term papers to be handed in, and some exams, and all that.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Devil's Bride**

_Previously:_

_ Perhaps he could seduce her over dinner?_

_"I wanted to spend some time with you. Getting to know you, you know?", she asked, then flushed._

_Probably not._

_With every passing second, in which he did not answer, she seemed to shrink further into herself. Kakashi wanted to scream. This would only further her interest in him, and he couldn't have that. At the same time, it would keep him exposed to the danger until he could get rid of these nonsense feelings she thought she had for him. Well, it couldn't be helped. He couldn't let her walk away now. It would blow the entire operation, and he'd have to listen to Tsunade's laughing while Jiraya fries his ass. And as she began to turn away, there went his heart again, twitching. Mourning her leaving._

_So he grabbed her hand._

**Chapter 12**

He could do affectionate, Kakashi noted that evening as he curled himself around Sakura's sleeping form. If that was what it took to change her from a saint into a wench, he could do it. Nothing grand, just a bit of that tenderness humans loved to indulge in, so he could reach his goal, go home, and forget about that stupid twitching in his chest. He needed to get himself checked for a serious heart condition. This twitchting couldn't be a good sign. The silver-haired devil tried to ignore the scoffing voice in his head, reminding him that devils didn't get heart conditions. They didn't have a heart, period.

Her soft fragrance filled his nose as he breathed in. His heart twitched. He did the logical thing. He stopped breathing.

As a devil he didn't need to breathe. He didn't need air to fill his lungs, oxygen to fill his blood, and he didn't need some stupid heart to pump the oxygen-rich blood through his body. Still, Kakashi liked breathing. No breathing, no sense of smell, and no talking. Being a little narcisstic as all devils were, he liked hearing himself talk, therefore he liked to breathe. He couldn't breathe, though, because Sakura's scent would engulf him once more, and his stupid heart would resume twitching.

He glared at the cause of his discomfort. His heart twitched again, and Kakashi groaned in frustration.

If he had a heart condition, it was a very specific one. But this pathetic child in his arms could not have beathed life into his heart of ice. He felt nothing for her. She _was_ nothing. Her existence was of no consequence to his. He was separate, detached, from her in every way but that of physical touch, and even that existed only to lure her onto the path of sin. String her along, and twist this angel into a devil. Make her fall like he fell, through despair and darkness and into the fiery abyss. All for the mission. Why was he still looking at her, then. More than that, his hand had risen from around her waist to smooth over her hair, and thus soothe her back into her peaceful dream as she had started to wake from his restlessness. Kakashi glared at his hand as if it were a foreign object to him, treacherous little thing that it was.

He looked at her, not quite with pity, and turned her face so he could see it clearly in the soft moonlight.

"You do not know what awaits you on the other side. You doo all this good, not knowing that it will be of no consequence. It would break your heart. I wonder... If you knew, would you do it anyway, or would you despair", he mused quietly, his voice wavering.

Obito became visible at the end of the bed.

"It is the good we do for the sake of goodness that makes us worthy", he whispered back as if Kakashi had posed him the question.

"And the evil you do for the sake of goodness makes you worthy of what, exactly?", he snarls.

Obito sighed, but before he could answer, Kakashi waved his hand, dismissing him from his appartment. Rules, Kakashi noted, rules still stand in an angel's way.

3333333333333333333

When Sakura woke up, the bed was empty.

The pink-haired woman huffed in annoyance, but she had almost been expecting this. Kakashi didn't seem much like a cuddler. At least not when she was obviously awake. This brought a small smile to her face. She had half-awoken that night, feeling him run his hand softly over her hair. it had soon soothed her back to sleep, but not before feeling his body curled around hers. He had turned her to face him, and spoken to her in voice so soft and insecure. Softer than she'd ever heard him speak at all. Sakura tried to remember what he'd said, but for the life of her, she couldn't make out the words. All she remebered was the softness of his voice, and that it had sounded almost... sad? Was he worried over something? Perhaps he didn't trust in his ability to keep this relationship going? He didn't seem very apt at conveying his feelings outside the bedroom.

Sakura blushed bright scarlet when she realised where her train of thought was going. She couldn't stop her heartrate from accelerating, nor the heat from flushing her body, spreading her blush well over the limits of her face. Her breaths suddenly came out in pants, and she raised a hand to her chest to fan herself as if that would help her control her frantic heart, or cool her down. It did nothing to cool the heat in her lower centre or to stop her insides twisting pleasantly. Her mind, running at a hundred miles per hour now, came to a screeching halt when she felt the first tell-tale signes of _moisture_.

She needed to get out of Kakashi's bed immediately, so she jumped up, and got dressed in a hurry.

Entering the living room, she could smell eggs, bacon, and toast coming from the kitchen. Furrowing her brows, she made her way there, only to find Kakashi making breakfast in an apron... and little else! Well, no, that wasn't exactly true. He was wearing pyjama bottoms, but the apron did little to hide his well-defined chest. Or his handsome face. Sakura could feel the heat rising, could feel herself becoming wetter, and pressed a hand to her face. Her man finally noticed her, turning around to face her fully, and smiled at her... or perhaps he was smirking, because he knew exactly what his half-naked body was doing to her sanity.

"Oh, you're awake." He sounded far too innocent to be believable. "I was going to give you some breakfast in bed, but since you're up... i guess we can eat at the kitchen table."

He smirked at her again as she nodded mutely.

Breakfast in bed would've been good, because at this point she was hoping she wouldn't outright jump him in the next thirty seconds.

**End of Chapter 12**

**A/N:** A bit of fluffy fun for Sakura and Kakashi. It's been a long time, hasn't it. Almost a year, blimey. I'm really sorry, there was just so much to think about... There still is, and I'm not sure how long it will take to finish this story, but it will be a while yet, I'm afraid. I hope you liked it anyway.


End file.
